


Animals

by Hotspur



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Animal- Neon Trees, Multi, Polyamory, Songfic, cassportus, i wrote this so I could have some fluff, these losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutus, Porcia, and Cassius are quite different animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cassius- Vulpes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Animal" by Neon Trees, the animals Brutus, Cassius, and Porcia are. I filed this under HBO Rome because the face claims for Brutus and Cassius are their actors in the show *sigh* such handsome humans...

"Stop staring at me!" Brutus cried, flustered.

"I can't," Cassius replied, nonchalantly drinking some wine, licking his lips as he finished. He made sure Brutus saw every move. They were sitting in Brutus's study, Brutus at his desk and Cassius in a chair close by. Cassius looked like a fox, with his thin face and wiry hair. 

"It's really annoying," Brutus said, trying to focus on his paperwork. Cassius was giving him that look, the one that said _"I could eat you, you know."_ "And distracting," Brutus added as an afterthought.

He felt Cassius's fingers on his jaw. Brutus's jaw was practically chiseled out of marble, and Cassius loved it. Brutus hadn't heard Cassius get up or walk over. He was stealthy in everything.

"Distracting, huh?" Cassius said, his voice low and seductive. "Are you sure you don't want to be distracted?"

Brutus clenched his teeth, making the muscles in his jaw flex under Cassius's fingers. 

"Come on, don't deny it!" Cassius teased. That was the final straw. Brutus slammed his stylus down and grabbed Cassius by the tunic, crushing his lips with his own. Cassius suppressed a moan as Brutus's tongue began searching his mouth. Brutus finally broke the kiss. He was grinning. 

"I knew I wasn't going to be denied that by you," Cassius said, his pleasure reflected in his angular face.

"You animal," Brutus said. He burst out laughing. "You complete animal! You act like you're starving."

"You're the animal, apparently!" Cassius replied. He grabbed Brutus's toga. "Come on," he said, putting his lips near Brutus's ear. "What are you waiting for? I'm hungry."


	2. Brutus- Catulus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff.
> 
> The end is a reference to a running joke in our Cards Against Humanity group.

Brutus flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was stressed. Half of him wanted to tell someone, half of him knew not to.

"Are you planning on sleeping now or are you going to do something with the rest of the day?" Porcia asked, walking into the _cubiculum_. In the midday sun she was the very image of beauty.

"I'll get moving," he mumbled. He grabbed her wrist as she walked past. "Stay with me awhile?"

Porcia looked down at him. Something was troubling him and he looked so sad. Like a kicked puppy. With a sigh she lay down beside him. Brutus propped himself up on his elbows.

"You're so beautiful," he said reverently, studying his wife's features, how her stola draped over her, accentuating her soft, slender form. He took her hand and kissed it, then he moved so he was carefully on top of her, nuzzling her neck. 

Porcia instinctively wrapped her arms around him, laughing as he nuzzled and softly kissed her neck and collarbone. Brutus moved up with his kisses, covering her face and nipping at her ears. He pawed at her, tickling her and massaging her hips.

"Stop! Stop!" Porcia gasped, laughing. "I can't breathe!" Brutus stopped, a smile on his face. He loved making her laugh. Porcia looked up at him. "You're in a good mood all of a sudden," she said. 

"That's because I'm with you," Brutus said, resting his forehead on hers and making to kiss her lips. He slowly licked her lips, a strange way of kissing. Before Porcia could say anything, he sweetly licked her ear. "That's how you claim something as yours," he said as his wife giggled. "You lick them."


	3. Porcia- Feles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough the longest chapter. Probably because it's a thing I'm familiar with.
> 
> Bonus reference to another thing in my gang, Cassius's wall lean.

"Porcia! How wonderful to see you!" Calpurnia exclaimed. Caesar's wife held her arms out to Porcia. They were both guests at a party held by Cicero. 

"Hello, Calpurnia," Porcia said, reluctantly letting the Dictator's wife hug her and kiss her cheeks. She tried not to show her distaste.

"You must tell me everything about lately!" Calpurnia continued on. "I haven't seen you for _ages_!" 

"Not much," Porcia said. "Work for Brutus, I take care of the house. That sort of thing." She didn't want to tell Calpurnia about the baby. 

After Calpurnia left her alone, Porcia had to deal with more ladies greeting her. She didn't like being touched and it was excruciating.

Porcia retreated to a corner of the _triclinium_ with a cup of wine and some cheese. She was thoroughly done with these empty-headed ladies who knew nothing of philosophy, politics, or thought of anything other than the latest cottons from Egypt. 

"Hey, Porklet," Cassius said, striding up. He looked so good tonight. Of course Cassius always looked good- tall, thin, dark wiry curls, and a sarcastic look that turned soft when he was around his two people

"Hey, Cassius," she said. "What brings you here?" 

"I prefer to mingle with my own faction," Cassius said, sexily leaning his back on the wall. He reached out and pulled her to him. "You look unhappy," he said, hugging her. He lay his hands gently on her stomach, which was soon going to be obvious. 

Porcia leaned into his arms. She willingly only let him and Brutus hug her. Everyone else could go to Tartarus for trying to hug her for all she cared. "I don't like people touching me," she said. She looked up at him. Cassius was much taller than she was. "Just you and Marcus." 

"Why not?" He asked, twisting his fingers up in her hair. She began to relax and would have purred if humans did. 

"I don't feel anyone means it," Porcia replied. "I know you two do." 

"There you are," Brutus said, walking up. "What are you doing back here?" 

"She's hiding from people who don't mean it when they hug her and I'm macking on your wife," Cassius replied. 

"I just hope people don't start to look," Brutus said. "Gods know there's enough rumors in the city already." 

Cassius grabbed Brutus by the toga and pulled him in close, along with Porcia. "Let them talk," he said. "I found the door. Let's bust out of here." 

"Here we go again," Porcia mumbled. 

"I don't think we're sleeping tonight," Brutus said. 

"Say goodbye to your hearts tonight!" Cassius said, leading them out. 


End file.
